Paulina: Legand of the Pikmin Princess
by Lexie Kamba
Summary: Go to Yellow Ideya Hunter He (Or she) Is contunting my story.
1. Chapter 1: Lina joins the group!

**Me: Pikmin *Passes out***

**Oilmar: *Sweats Drops* Lexie doesn't own Pikmin**

**Paulina: Legend of the Pikmin Princess Chapter 1: The adventure begins**

**Hocotate: Christmas Day (In between Pikmin 1 and 2)**

"Lina, Please come down stairs." Amelia Hush called as Lina Hush came down. Lina was young 14 year old girl. She had dark blue hair in a green ponytail. Her blue bangs with Pink streaks in them cover her Dark Purple Right Eye. She wears a red t-shirt with White sleeves, a yellow skirt, Light Blue jeans, and Brown boots. She also wears leaf earrings and Black finger gloves. Their family has known about the pikmin before even Oilmar discovered them! Amelia's Husband, Leo Hush, was a very bad man. Amelia was forced to marry him, and she didn't like it. So she moved away with Lina and Andy, Lina's little brother, to the west side of Hocotate, where Hocotate Flights is.

"Yes mommy?" Lina asked. She was a very polite girl who loves to sing and dance. She has seen fights, but has never been in one.

"Its Christmas time dear, go open your presents with your brother." Amelia said as Lina ran to their Christmas tree. It was white with Blue Leafs. All the presents were all pikmin colors.

"Open the blue on Lina!" Andy said as Lina went for the Blue one. Andy was a brown haired 8 years old. He believed in Pikmin too, so he wears a yellow shirt, Blue jeans, and red sneakers. He had black finger gloves too.

"Oh cool a white pikmin doll! Thanks mom!" Lina said as she ran and hugged her mom. When Andy looked at the floor, as if on cue, an ad for a job came though the open window. Andy had a question mark on his head and decided to check the ad it was a job to HOCOTATE FLIGHTS! Andy gasped at picked up the paper, Lina would be soooo pleased.

"Lina, look at this." Andy called as he grinned in Happiness. Lina was cautious and specious, but toke the paper anyway. When Amelia saw the paper, she gasped and squealed in delight. Lina read the paper out loud

_**To anyone who reads this ad**_

**We are looking for a new employ to help Oilmar and Louie on their latest mission. If you think you're up to it, then come over to Hocotate Flights.**

_**Singed:**_**  
**_**the Predestine Of Hocotate Flights**_

Lina squealed with delight and hugged her brother and mother. She grabbed her Dark Purple coat and Ran out the door. A minute later Lina came back.

"BE BACK IN A FEW WEEKS!" Lina shouted as he ran out the door, again. Amelia and Andy sweat drops and starts' picking up Lina's presents and send them to Hocotate flights.

**Hocotate Flights.**

"Sorry, you are not right for the job." The president said as A 20 year old woman pouted, she stormed off as Lina came in. Lina was amazed on how Advanced the Hocotate Flights were. The president sighed as he looked at the sheets of appellations. They were all woman, who were in their mid 20s and wore skimpy clothes. The president didn't want that can of employ. He wanted a young teen that had common senses. And she knew about Pikmin.

"Hello?" The president looked up and gasped, the gods had finally answered his prayers! This was the employee he was looking for! He putted on his serious act.

"Do you know pikmin?" Lina nodded as The President grabbed her hands and jumped for joy, Lina was confused. He went to the microphone

"OILMAR MARS (**Made up last Name) **AND LOUIE CARE (**Again same thing**)! MEET ME AT THE LAUNCH SITE, YOU HAVE A NEW PANTHER!" The president yelled into the microphone to make sure they heard. They were on break; Lina thought the whole planet heard it.

**Launch Site**

"Oilmar and Louie meet Lina Hush." The president said as Lina bowed and extended her hand to Oilmar, who chocked it. Louie was looking for carrots to eat. Oilmar gave Lina the tour of Hocotate Flight. She was amazed by the equipment the used to get somewhere and back.

"Now least starts our 1st mission with Lina." Oilmar said as he dragged Louie on to the ship, Lina followed close behide.

"Good luck!" The president said as the rocket blasted off, causing him to fall butt 1st into the ground. Oilmar chuckled at the action and went to his crewmates, and now new friends.

**A week later Lina' POV **

Oilmar had said we would reach the pikmin in a few hours. I was floating around; looking for my ham and cheese sandwich my mom packed me. I don't even know how that sandwich even survived. When I looked out the window, I saw the planet. I was amazed by its beauty. It was the most beautiful thing I ever seen in my life.

A few hours later, we landed at looked to be a crash site? I guess Oilmar was here once. Oh well, time to start our mission. I wore a black and gold suit that the president gave me. Oilmar looked straight up pissed at the suit and Louie looked jealous. I giggled at their reactions, as they started to chuckle along. We stopped laughing when he heard the… Pikmin ships? Oilmar didn't tell me what they were called yet. Then came 3 different colored pikmin.

**Nobody's POV**

Lina was amazed by the pikmin, they looked like Carrot hybrids. Oilmar then called one over.

"Steve, how have you been doing?" Oilmar asked as Steve smiled. Steve looked at Lina, and then he gasped. He started to talk in the pikmin langue, But Lina then gasped. Her eyes looked like they were about to pop open. Lina was shacking with looks like fear. She then, fell to the ground. She was now sweating bullets.

"How….. Can …. I …Understand….. You… Guys?" Lina sutured as the pikmin gasped. Oilmar was amazed by this ability. Louie was trying to eat an apple that was WAY bigger than him. Unknown to all of them, a weird looking teen was watching the trio and smiling wickedly, as he shaped his knife in hand.

**TBC**

**Me: That was better than the last one**

**Oilmar: I agree**

**Lina: R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: Supsions

**Me: I been meaning to update for a while now**

**Oilmar: She does not own Pikmin**

**Paulina: Legend of the Pikmin princess chapter 2: Go through the toxic memories**

**Toxic swamp (New area): Moring**

"Are you ok Lina?" Oilmar asked as he stepped out the ship. The girl's head was as hot as one of Texas' summer days (**I know that by experience**)

"I'm fine Oilmar." Lina gave a grin saying she was ok. Oilmar wanted to learn more, but merely shrugged and ventured into the swamp habit. Louie was taking the day off (**Because he pulled the most Pikmin yesterday**). Lina had made a promise to do both Louie's and her parts today. Oilmar was about to argue, but the ship sensed a new area.

Back with Oilmar, He had ventured deep into the area to find cactus like steams (**Like up DazzReviews for the green, orange and syanon Pikmin video to find the credit**)

"I wonder…" Oilmar went to pull on the steams, but the second he touched it, it poked him. Jumping like a frighten cat in an anime, he jumped away holding his hand like it had been burned. (**BTW, this is in anime mode**)

"THAT HURTS!" Is what ranged Lina's ears. She looked up and saw the crows fly off to a different area. She sighed and went on with her work. She knew something like this would happen, just not so soon.

Soon the girl heard the twirling of…wings. She looked up and saw the one thing she couldn't make out, a ball with wings. Her eyes popped open after a minute,

**It was the flying shearwigs**. If she did her research right, they kidnap captains. She called all the Pikmin she had and ran for cover. However, on the way, one of the red Pikmin tripped. She didn't want to be captured, but she didn't want that Pikmin to die. Therefore, she did what she had to do…

**Stand in front of the Pikmin, and get captured.** That's the only idea she could think of. The Pikmin cried and shouted for Oilmar, but he could not hear their screams. She couldn't blame him. For all she knew, everyone hated her.

**The reason she couldn't sleep is because of what she did in the past. **She would never tell, but she wanted to. Her body never lets her. The only person she told passed away the next day. He didn't matter anymore he was dead. Nothing could change it.

"Lina!" Oilmar called from the ground below. Lina looked below and saw Oilmar, waving his hands as if he was in danger. She tried to call his name, but her vision and senses faded to black before she made a sound.

**Dead Ruin (New area)**

Lina soon awoken to a Pikmin shaking her. It was Steve! He had been left behind yesterday saving a yellow Pikmin. Lina hugged the brave trooper, and got up. She was ready to be a trooper too.

"Where are we Steve?" She asked the little smiling red Pikmin. She had accepted her ability to understand Pikmin, and it became useful.

"We are in the castle that once belonged to the princess of Pikmin as we liked to call her. She was the kindest and most beautiful princess. Everyone cried when she died on a racket to a new planet for the old people." Steve replied as he wipe the tears that started to spill from his eyes. Lina was shocked. There used to be people on this poisoned planet? She then looked north, and came face to face with a black and green spotted possessed bullorb. Screaming for her and Steve's lives, she picked the sad Pikmin and ran towards a ballroom.

The ballroom was as dark as night. The afternoon sun shined though the blood stained windows. The peached tainted tittles were all dusty. The curtains that once covered the windows were torn and scattered across the floor. There were ruins of old stairs and chairs and such. She looked at the once pretty roof and didn't want to be here anymore.

"So, you finally arrived Lina Hush." A mysterious voice called to her. She spooned around and saw a dark figure. He soon quickly stepped into the shining light and reviled himself. He had light blue hair and baby blue highlights, a brown torn t-shirt, brown prisoner pants, and no shoes. He had brown socks that were kinda worn down.

"Who are you!" Lina threatened as she trembled. Steve felt her fear, but decided to hold his peace. The blue haired teen walked towards her and started to grin. Told by her mother, Lina assumed the teen was a pedo and tried to escape, but was two toxic bullorbs blocked the path with their toxicity breath.

"Why are you trying to escape? That's rude. My name is Minden Keller." The teen said as the scared 14-year-old girl stumbled backwards. She turned and she saw the blood red eyes of Minden's. She was nearly became hypnotized, by kept her mind.

"Let us go you weirdo!" She scowled at the teen. Minden smiled and toke out a knife. The object shined, and made the girl tremble more. Her legs were near the point of passing out.

"Do you take that back?" Minden asked as he sharpened the knife. Steve was on the verge of passing out, and Lina was trying to hold her screams inside her head. Lina looked around and saw an army of black, possessed Pikmin. Their beady red eyes scared the crap out of Lina and made her fall to the ground.

"Oh, are you scared? You should be. You're about to die." He smiled as he showed the knife again. This time, more shaper. Her eyes grew smaller each time he toke a step. Steve then felt something and whispered in the frighten girl's ears "They're where."

"Lina looked up and saw a hole were the sun came through. Oilmar soon appeared and smiled.

She soon stood up and grinned. If there were a screenshot, her eyes would be covered by black.

"Good bye Minden Keller." She said as the yellow and blue Pikmin grabbed her and helped her escaped up the hole. Minden tried to grab her foot, but saw an image of a princess' shoe, and gasped. After a slow motion, he fell to the floor, panting.

"Paulina?" Minden asked the sky and heavens as Lina ran away from the hole that was once called the 'Pikmin castle'

**Sunset**

Lina skipped as Oilmar walked behind the chosen captain, Lina. She whistled and the Pikmin behind her went to their onions. One reminds, Steve. He looked at her, and she smiled back. Steve then went towards his onion. He looked back, and saw Pink hair flying through the air instead of Lina's purple hair. He gasped and went back inside.

**Onion**

The news soon was the one thing that beezed in the red onion.

Steve laid on his bed next to his best friend Mark's bed.

"Are you sure that was her Steve?" Mark asked as he put in his nightcap. Steve looked at the mirror and sighed. It had been 19 years since that day, since he was turned into this.

"I'm sure that was her, I'm sure that is Paulina." Mark looked at Steve with surprise. He knew all about Steve's secret past, and kept a secret.

"Don't dive into this too soon Steve, She hasn't been seen since the launch." Mark reminded the poor red Pikmin

"I remember. I curse the day this happened, but if this didn't happen, I would have never saw her again." Steve smiled and looked at his bed and looked at Mark, who had an important question

"Hey Steve."

"Hey Mark?"

"What were you before that happened?" Steve looked shocked, but calmed down quickly and looked at Mark in a serious matter.

"I was human. I was her father. I was once the king." Mark gasped.

"So that's why her hairs pink." Mark said going to sleep. He said good night in a lazy matter and turned off his light. Steve proceeds to looked at the roof, and soon turned off his light.

"Minden, did you do it?" Steve asked himself, as he closed his eyes for the night.

**Dead Castle**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET HER GET AWAY!" The head Black Pikmin, Moren, shouted as he lectured Minden. He paid no attention to the black angered Pikmin. Instead, he was daydreaming about Paulina and Lina

"Are you ok? You haven't been the same since you saw the girl." Moren asked but Minden didn't hear.

"Is that girl Paulina?" He asked the Pikmin. Moren merely shrugged and went to his room. Minden, all alone, touched his lips and sighed.

"I haven't forgotten that day, I'll never forget." He said as a memory puts him to sleep

**Flash back/ Dream**

It was the sunset of the princess' birthday. All the Pikmin had went home, and the princess was ready for bed and Minden was all fine.

"Happy early birthday Minden." The princess said

"Huh-" The servant was cut off by the princess' glossed lips. Soon he closed his eyes, let his mind fell into deep sleep.

"P…Princess?" Minden tried to escape, but she didn't let him.

"I'll let you meet the Pikmin, but 1st I must do this to you. Now, go to sleep." She said before he fell asleep.

**End of Day**

**Report:**

**Lina has been accused of being Princess Paulina**

**New character has appeared**

**Steve was once human**

**Chapter characters: Pikmin, Oilmar, Lina, Minden, Black Pikmin**

**New areas: Toxic Swamp, Dead Ruins**

**Next time: Lina's connection with Paulina is becoming more noticeable when she gains the abilties of the Pikmin. Making matters worst, Lina finds the book of the planet's history before Oilmar discovered the Pikmin, and where her orginons. But the history is the most life turning thing she will see, before the danger truly begins. What is Minden's connection with Paulina and Lina? What happened to him and the black pikmin? What does Hocoate have to do with this!?**


	3. Sorry

I am sorry to say, But i'm deleting this story

I had good faith in this story, but I lost the idea.

If anyone wants this story, they may countinue it


End file.
